An Immortal Girl's Dream
by Rozee96
Summary: <html><head></head>A girl who has lived so many years, has decided to move to forks to start a new chapter in her life. It just so happens that the cullen clan is also living there. what will happen? Especially, what will jasper, a man without a mate, think of her?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Information

**Chapter 1: Information**

My name, Lyra Giordano, well at least right now it is. My original name?, Leonilda. My name has changes so many times I can't even keep count anymore. I'm not your ordinary girl; actually nothing about me is ordinary. I'm beautiful, or so I'm told. Most people say I'm so beautiful, it's hard to look at me but most people are so intrigued, they can't resist. I have short, very dark brown hair, very pale, flawless skin and piercing green eyes. I also have very prominent cheekbones and perfect soft pink lips. I look about 18-22 years old. ** (Picture in profile)**

The reason for my beauty? I'm immortal; I am not a vampire though. I've been living so long, I can't remember the year I was born. All I know is, it was a very, very long time ago. The reason for both my immortality and my beauty? It was picked for me, or more as though I was picked for it.

My first life, when I was born, I lived in a tribe. The couples in the tribe were arranged so the offspring would be better than the generation before them. Not just for looks, but for intelligence, personality, and many more things. Every 500 years, a certain couple was put together. This couple was chosen to carry an offspring that the witch of our tribe created to become an immortal child. When the couple was being picked, it took lots of time for the elders of our tribe to decide which two people were good enough and which two people were honorable enough. The elders always looked for quality. Beautiful physical traits and other traits such as obedience, knowledge, patience, and many more. I'm only the second immortal of our tribe. I've never met the other one. And there's a reason for that. After a certain age, every immortal moves away from the tribe to live on their own, to be used to being alone. There is never a particular age when they leave, but when the elders think they're ready. My parents were every different. My mother was very beautiful. She had long, blonde curly hair, the color of fresh hay. She had fair, flawless skin and gorgeous brown eyes that you could get lost in. I also got my cheekbones from her. She had prefect teeth, straight and gleaming white. My father was also very handsome. I got the color of my hair from him. He had tan skin and his eyes were a nice spring green with a little bit of silver in them. That's where I got my eyes.

After the immortal child is born, they are treated like royalty. That's a good and bad thing. It's good because I would get whatever I asked for. It's bad because I was never allowed to do things that normal children get to do. Every immortal child is born with a power, but in my case, I was born with two. I could compel people **(just** **like in Vampire Diaries!)** and I could teleport. I called it blinking, I called it this because all I would have to do is think of a place where I wanted to be and then just blink and I would be there **(Just like in Charmed!).**

I left my tribe when I was sixteen years old. Since then, I've learned many languages and been to most countries. Now in the year 2011, I've decided to go to the United States of America. I haven't decided what state I'm going to live in yet, but I will be enrolling in high school, a place that I've been so many times before. I will also buy an apartment and claim to be emancipated.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

**Chapter 2: Moving in**

I have made a decision on which state I will be living in. it's called forks, it's in the state of Washington. There was any particular reason for picking forks but it was a place I haven't been before.

I arrived in town on a Saturday afternoon. I didn't bring much of anything; I drove my car (a black 1956 XK140 Roadster Jaguar.) here and brought just a few clothes and other little things that have sentimental value to me. I also figured that I'd buy most of my furniture from a local store. It would save time from having to rent a moving truck. I decided to buy a house rather than an apartment because I could find a house in a secluded area.

I don't need a job because over the many years I have lived, I have found many, many ways to get large amounts of money. I've also decided to get a smaller house (picture: )

When I got to my house I ordered all the furniture I needed. Then I got in the car to go to the high school to register.

I got to the school and parked in the parking lot. There wasn't many cars, just a few, but that was probably because it was a Saturday. I walked into the school and the halls were empty. I made my way to the main office. There was an older woman with red hair. Her name was Mrs. Cooper. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear. May I help you?" she said kindly.

"Yes. I here to register," I said.

"Oh, you look so young to be a mother," she said with a little bit of concern on her face.

"No actually, I'm the one who is registering," I said, and I could feel my eyebrow knitting together. _Did she really think I was a mother?_

"oh, thank goodness, I was gonna say," she said under her breath. Luckily to my superhuman hearing, I could hear her.

I registered all my information. Then she typed up my schedule and also gave me a map. She highlighted all the easiest ways to all my classes.

"Thank you so much,: I said smiling.

"You're welcome dear. See you on Monday," she said with another smile.

I nodded and made my way to the car. The clock read 5:17. Then I went to the grocery store so I could stock my refrigerator. I pulled into the park lot of_ Newton's Groceries_. I went in the store, making sure I had my wallet. I got the basic things I needed like fruits and vegetables. I also got some pasta and some granola bars.i was almost to the check out when I looked up and saw a boy intently staring at my chest. When he realized I was looking at him he looked at my eyes and smiled. I tried going to another line but they were full. _Great, _I said to my self. I had to go to the line that had the perv. He had dirty blonde hair and acne all over his face. He also had bug eyes. I got the line and he said, "Are you lost? Because heaven's a long way away from here."

I rolled my eyes and just smiled and put my groceries up to be payed for. When I didn't say anything he frowned for a few seconds and then stuck out his hand.

"I'm mike. Mike Newton. My family owns this store," he said with a triumphant smile.

I put my hand out and shook his. "Nice to meet you," I retorted, being careful not to say my name. The rest of the time he was ringing out the groceries it was awkwardly silent. He finished and told me my total. I paid with cash and got my bags and started walking away when he said, "I didn't get your name!" but I just kept on walking.


End file.
